Renegade
by Someonerandome
Summary: Posting this fic on the site. post Karzem Fortress Basically the Pirates need to accuire something from the shphere and find themselves with someone on their hands whose truer to the original meaning of the word 'Pirate'...
1. Chapter 1

_**Edited(disclaimer added, oops, I'd forgotten)**_

_** DISCLAIMER:**_ Don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't boo hoo. Poor me.

_**Summary: **_Set after Karzem fortress, so spoilers. Anyway, the Rebels need an artifact from the Sphere and go looking for someone to to help them and end up with a girl whose a little truer to the word Pirate than they probably bargained for... ...

Note Reviews are always welcome

Intro

4 years ago

_The Guardian wandered through the halls of the abandoned building. The middle-aged man was feeling fairly confident. It was just a stupid kid, how hard could it be? Pathetic really. That he had been reduced to rounding up a couple of pesky children. The little boy was wanted in particular. He was a sejinn and the academy would take any sejinn child they could find. Besides, it was a raid! Where would this brat go? His mother's lifeless body was in the living room, his father was also dead and his sister…well if the rumors were right, she wouldn't be helping him from the grave **or** a laboratory now would she?_

"_Little boy" he called in a mockingly reassuring voice that sounded more like it came from an eel than anything else _

"_Come out, come out where ever you are…" A movement in the shadows caught is eye and he heard the sound of something fall from a table and moved toward that corner, opening the window with his powers to allow more sunlight in. Approaching the table with the long cloth touching all the way to the floor, he saw the vase that had dropped. If he had bothered to see past his arrogance, he may have remembered that many sejinns learned how to use their telekinetic powers at an early age. However, he didn't and fell straight into the trap laid out for him. Pulling back the tale cloth he frowned when he saw that there was nothing but a remote-control airplane. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to get fist in the face, hitting his head against the corner of the little table as he fell. _

"_Looking for us?" asked a female voice. She was clearly angry. All he remembered before blacking out was a __cold, depthless grey eye. _

Story 1- The Rogue

"Man I wish we were in the Hyperion! These mosquitoes just don't respond like it did!" Mahad grumbled

"I know Mahad, but we need you and Kale to check this rumour out." Cortez replied. The Rebel leader didn't berate Mahad this time. He knew there was more than just teen arrogance behind his attitude. Although the boy hadn't said anything, he was put out about having to leave his mother so soon after her rescue. However, he would admit how much he missed his old ship. He and Cheung had started work on plans to build a new one, but it would still be a while before that happened. So for the mean time, he was stuck in a mosquito.

"Hey don't be so worried Mahad. I got your back, remember?" Kale said from the other mosquito

"Yeah, that makes me feel **loads** better. The guy who once nearly killed me has my back." Mahad teased. He and the ex-gladiator had become fairly good friends over the past few months.

The two rebels landed their ships on a shady-looking trading post. Mahad felt a little jumpy being in such a bad area, but his friend looked fine, in fact, he almost seemed to be at home in the town!

"Have you been here before?" The pilot asked

"What? Oh yeah I have. I came with Wayan a couple of times to try and get some Intel from a couple of people who did work for the Sphere."

"There are Sphere agents here?!" Mahad exclaimed. Kale's face twitched in thought and he said

"Sort of. More like mercenaries, bounty hunters, the occasional assassin, actually you'd be surprised how many people I've talked to that have been paid by a Sphere dignitary to take out another Sphere dignitary. Imagine that huh? Taking out your own people."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." The pilot said. The two boys entered a tavern to find it just as bad as the rest of the outpost. Dirty, dark and violent.

"Stick by me and you'll be fine. I have enough of a reputation that they won't jump me on sight." The gladiator murmured. Mahad did not argue. While he would never in his life admit it, he was scared. Kale walked confidently up to the bar and sat on a stool. Within moments a barman appeared.

"Ah my good old friend Kale. Where's your babysitter?" the grizzled man asked gruffly.

"Very funny. We're looking for Sokar." Ignoring him the fat barman jerked his head at Mahad

"Who's he? Looks even more in need of a babysitter than you!" Mahad bridled at this but was wise enough to hold his tongue. Kale seemed to know what he was doing, or at least Mahad hoped he did. Slamming his fist down on the counter he put on his most intimidating glare and snarled

"_Now_."

"Alright, alright. Don't hurt yourself" The scruffy barman grumbled as he trudged off

"Who's Sokar?" The pilot asked his friend.

"He owns this place, shadiest dealer in this sector. He's got all sorts of mercenaries, thieves and other…services." Just then a water bottle slammed down in front of him.

"Take it. You look like you need it." Someone said. That "someone" was a middle-aged man who looked to be very dangerous. He had a weathered, only slightly wrinkled face with a patch over one eye, a scar on his chin and nose piercing. His hair was dusty rather than grey, with plenty of black still in it.

"Sokar." Kale said curtly.

"Kale." Sokar replied equally as curtly. The Ex-Gladiator leaned forward

"We hear that you might know something about the millennium cat's eye." He murmured. The bar owner raised an eyebrow.

"I might know something."

"We want it. Could you be of any service?" The Dealer smirked.

"Expensive tastes there, kid. Only know of one good enough that might be able to get it for you and that one don't come easy."

"We're willing to pay you, lots!" Mahad suddenly cut in. Kale glared at him, however Sokar seemed amused.

"Oh I know you are boy. But it 'aint me you gotta convince. It's the Rogue."

"You're his employer. Make him. Like he said, we're willing to pay." The Gladiator said. This made the bar owner laugh out loud this time.

"_She_. The Rouge is a _she_. And no force in Skyland can _make _that girl do anything! I think she's in if you want to see her. Chuck!" he yelled out the last word and the Barman came scuttling forward.

"Yes sir?" he asked quietly.

"Is Rouge in?"

"Y-yes. She's with a perspective client now s-s-sir."

"WHAT?" Sokar roared "Why was I not informed of this?"

"Y-you were not in. The client made the offer directly to her. You know what she's like!" Sokar rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Indeed I do. Damn arrogant chit." Turning to the rebels he said,

"Go to the back. Second room. Wait there, but stay away from the door. Tell her who sent you there and she _should _let you talk a bit before she kicks you out" The two boys headed in the direction he pointed, however they did catch what Sokar said to his underling

"Or worse."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

..."Or worse." The two men seemed to find this extremely funny, even if the rebels were sceptical. They waited patiently outside the door. After a few minutes they herd some scuffling noise.

"What's that?" Mahad asked, putting his ear to the door. Kale did the same, then frowned and yanked Mahad backwards just in time to avoid being squashed by the door as it fell down. Two people also appeared smeared on the wall. They slid to the floor and looked back into the shadowed room. A warning shot was fired just above their heads, searing the man's hair and burning the woman's finger tips, also leaving a scorch mark in the wall. The maid groaned when she saw the door and shook her head as the two previous "clients" ran for their lives. When the one who had fired the shot exited the room Kale and Mahad looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

In the doorway stood a girl in her late teens. She was wearing dark brown boots, camouflage pants, a long black denim vest that went down past her waist with a purple t-shirt underneath and matching violet gloves. She also had three small gold pirate-like hoop earrings down the side of one ear and a choker-necklace in the shape of a string of green criss-crosses around her neck. Finally there was what looked to be some kind of utility belt around her waist.

Her long side-swept dark-blond bangs covered a considerable amount of one half of her face and were distinguished by a crimson streak down the side. The rest of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had silvery-grey eyes that seemed to match her fairly pale complexion and well-shaped features. She twirled the laser-gun she held around her finger and stuck it in its sheath on her brown belt.

She turned her icy gaze to the two rebels,

"What are you staring at?" She snapped. She had a deep voice with an almost throaty English accent, (or at least what would have been considered an English accent had the earth still been whole). Mahad shook his head a little, and tried to look calm and imposing. It wasn't working.

"Nothing." Kale replied evenly. "Sokar sent us over here to talk to you."

"He did, did he?" the girl replied dryly. Then she sighed, stepped to the side and waved them in "Come in then." They did so and followed her in. The room was relatively small. There was a desk at one end and two chairs a few meters in front of it. There were no furnishings other than the chairs and desk, no weapons or trophies on the walls or anywhere. The window was the only source of light besides the small lamp. All in all, it was certainly not what they had expected.

"Sit." She ordered, motioning to the chairs. When they didn't move she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to attack you unless you provoke me, and also, I can get you very easily when you are standing as well." They still refused the seats.

"You the Rogue?" Kale inquired. The girl nodded stiffly.

"We hear you can help us with something." Mahad said

"I might be able to. However, I do have a few boundaries as to what I will do and conditions that go with those as well." Kale's eyes narrowed

"Boundaries?" he asked

"Conditions?" Mahad added. The Rogue smiled.

"Yes. First of all, I'm a thief, sometimes a spy, occasionally a mercenary. I am not a whore, and I am certainly not an assassin. I won't kill someone for money or for pleasure and you can drop any hopes of a night on the town or whatever you call it, with me right now. Second, I decide whether or not I take the job, and you don't complain if I say no. Got it?" The rebels nodded solemnly.

"Very well." She said, sitting behind her desk and putting her feet up on it, taking out a small dagger and playing with it, allowing the light to catch on it and flicker. After a moment the Rogue looked up. "What do you want?"

"This." Kale said, tossing her a picture of the jewel they wanted. She raised an eyebrow and nodded

"Nice. But you have expensive taste don't you?"

"Can you get it?"

"I'm the one most likely to lift it, yes."

"What's it going to cost us?" The Gladiator growled.

"3 months supply of water, 100 litres of fuel and some equipment." The thief replied evenly

"What?!" Mahad exclaimed

"Done." Kale cut in

**88**

"…And then he's like 'done!' just like that!" Mahad said loudly, recounting the experience he and Kale had had to Dahlia and Wyan.

"You know, considering how sought-after that jewel is, you shouldn't be surprised that it's costly." Dahlia said

"Yeah, but Kale's not in the clear yet. Cortez wasn't too happy to hear that we had a mercenary getting it for us." Wyan replied. Mahad shrugged then said something about going to spend time with Lena and Mila. The two Pirates couldn't help but smile at each other. It really was nice to see the family re-united. Mahad had been a little bummed about going on a mission only two days after rescuing his mother. However, Mila wasn't doing so well. Ever since her return she hadn't exactly been at full strength, in fact, she was still recuperating from the experiments Oslo had put her through. The Vector had said privately to them that he wasn't sure if Mila would ever completely recover from some of the damage done by those "experiments" although, Dahlia hoped he was wrong.

Wyan and Dahlia also left and went back to the Saint Nazaire. Cortez was brooding when his two seconds in command walked onto the bridge. He was certainly not happy about the whole situation with the hired thief. He had many suspicions and fears about this unknown girl…they knew nothing about her and considering where they had found her, she did NOT sound trustworthy. He had confronted Kale on his actions and had, grudgingly, in a way, understood the Gladiator's point. The Vector really needed that stone to complete his invention. The rebels needed this water-purifying thing, and it needed the jewel for a power source. It was also going to be used for several other things, making solar power an amazing new source with its light-concentrating abilities. However, for the same reason, they couldn't allow the Sphere, especially the Guardians to keep it in their possession.

While the Capitan did have to grudgingly admit that Kale had done this for the rebels, he still was very…uneasy about relying on such a person.


	3. Chapter 3

AN I just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer on. Oops. Please don't sue me Emmanuel Goreinstien(Not sure about spelling there) Anyway, I don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter 3

The Rogue was brooding. Well, to be more accurate, she was calculating. Before she took any job, she always weighed the risks and prises involved. Oh sure she'd SAID she'd take it, but since when was her word good? This one certainly came with a large amount of risk, but the rebels had agreed on her price… and she _needed_ that stuff. Or rather, the ones relying on her needed it, the ones she really loved and cared for.

Besides, this was going to be fun. If there was one thing the teenager loved about her job, it was the thrill of it all! The challenge of out-witting the competition, the rush of adrenaline when she was in the middle of a chase or in the midst of a heist, and of course, the satisfaction of a job well done after it was complete. However, while she was never bored in her profession, that didn't necessarily mean she particularily _liked_ what she had become. There were times when she hated herself more than anything, and those times were not infrequent. Sometimes she wondered if she would ever be able to bring herself to actually trust someone, if she could, maybe it would make things easier in the planning areas…but then again, there was a large part of her that enjoyed the challenge too much for that.

Never one to wallow in self-pity for long, The Rogue returned her attention to the task at hand.

It was one of the most guarded objects in all of Skyland! The Sphere kept under tight watch, with both guardians and regular humans guarding it, even some well-paid agents from around blocks like the one she was on. She herself had once been offered the position. However, no common mercenary ever came out of that job alive, and even if they survived the Sphere assassins their knowledge would come to no use as the security codes were changed every month, and the security _systems_ every year. So how was she to get _in_? A slow grin spread across her face at the predicament. Finally, something that was _unique_! She hadn't had something this godd in ages! While she was rarely to the point where she bored out of her wits, she still had some assignments that were more intellectually stimulating and skill testing, those were her favourites.

The Rogue knew all the traps: Motion detectors, lasers, guards, distractions etc, etc. She also knew all the tricks: counter-distractions, a re-programmed robot, powder to make the lasers visible (once one with the proper agility and skills could _see _them, they were really no problem) however; the problem would be getting out _with_ the prize. The Rogue sighed and leaned back in her chair. It was getting late, nearly 2 AM in fact. Time to do some snooping before bed…

**888888888888**

The next morning the saint Nazaire received a communiqué from their "employee". Cortez answered it.

"Do I have a wrong number?" The girl asked dryly when she heard a stranger's voice on the other end and saw Cortez through the visual.

"If you're looking for Kale, no. I'm taking over this assignment's supervision." Cortez replied.

"I'm sorry, but I will only speak with one of the two who hired me. Oh, by the way, tell whoever you might have tracing my signal not to bother and if he wants his hard drive in one piece, he better stop now before-"

"No!" Cheung exclaimed as he started frantically typing at his laptop. "I hit a virus! It's crashing my computer!" Cortez looked back at the thief they had hired with a scowl. She shrugged

"When you know the right people, you can get anything done." She said by way of explanation. This just made the Rebel leader even more suspicious.

"Who do you have over there?"

"Me, myself and oh yes, I. The Virus isn't that bad. It's just a cheap little knock-off that was part of my payment for another job, only works once apparently. Speaking of assignments, I'll speak to one of my employers- no one else." Cortez clenched his teeth and nodded in Kale and Mahad's direction. Kale stepped forward.

"Uh, Rogue? Kale here. Listen, I know I hired you, but Cortez is taking over." He said. For a moment there was silence on the other end as the mercenary briefly mulled this new development over.

"Very well. I get paid either way." she stated in that same calm and aloof tone. Cortez caught the subtle hint and replied

"Aye, you'll still get paid the agreed amount"

"Good. Now listen, we need a meeting place. Somewhere neutral and of _my_ choosing. We'll discuss details there" And with that she ended the transmission.

**88888888888888**

Mahad walked back to the house he shared with his sister and, now after finally rescuing her, his mother. He arrived to find Lena and Mila in the yard talking. He joined them and started shooting hoops with Lena in the hoop they had set up after their mom had come back. Mila watched her children with pride and joy. After coming to Puerto Angel, the adult sejinn spent as much time outside as she could, she had even set up a garden and spent time growing some mansa, which she had become pretty good at after over a decade of cultivating it. She wanted to give back a little to the people who had looked after her children and helped rescue her and had therefore taught some of the other inhabitants who were interested. This would decrease their dependence on other blocks for food.

After a few minutes, Mahad started talking to his mother about the new development in this whole situation with the thief and the jewel.

"I don't like it. There's just so much that can go wrong. This-this mercenary could set a trap for us! Rat us out to the Sphere! She could kill Wyan and Kale! I mean it! She is _dangerous!_" he said

"Since when are you so cautious?" his sister asked as she took a shot at the net. The ball went in.

Just then Lena got an idea

"Mahad," she started, "Why don't you ask Lucretia about this person. She might know her." The teenager's face brightened.

"Lena you're a genius!" he said and ran off to the lighthouse to make a call.

"The Rogue you say? Well you made a good choice." Lucretia told him

"Really?" Mahad asked

"Well...she's better than us. Never failed yet I hear. She's built up an impressive reputation in only a couple of years, though the fact that she's survived this long as a free lancer is pretty cool by itself." The Wind Devil stated. That impressed the pilot. _LUCRETIA_ admitting someone was better than her? No way!

"Wait a minute; if she's so good, how come I've never seen any wanted posters for her?"

"Mahad, you're so naïve. That's actually a complement. The Sphere is currently trying to spread the rumour that she's just an urban legend and that nothing's gone missing that they haven't caught the culprit for. This only helps her of course, but their pride is stung whenever someone gets away with something." The girl on the other end informed him.

"That's something I don't get. You know, she sounds too good to be true."

"No, actually I think she's just smart. Dangerous and determined, but smart. From what I fear she doesn't stop until she's gotten what she wants. Beat us to a prize once and that's hard to swallow believe me."


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: When I first started writing this, my OC's name was 'Gwinn, and then at some point it go changed to Gwen. Well, I've decided to change it back, so this is different from the version on ficwad in that respect.

Chapter 4: The Person Behind the Name.

"I don't like it. They sound dangerous." Claire said to her Granddaughter. The Rogue, Gwinn to Claire, sat across from her on a log. The thief looked across at the old woman. Her Grandmother was so important to her, just like her little brother.

The elderly lady across from her had dark skin and her hair was white. She wore a creamy-grey pant-suit type clothing and matching shoes. Her eyes were brown, and her face had become lined with hardship and worry over the years after the attack which had left their little family broken and without a home. Gwinn's anger rose at the mere thought of it and looked down at her right hand almost instinctively and was glad she wore gloves. The guilt had never left her. If she had gotten there sooner-if she had cooked up the nerve to escape the lab sooner, she might have made it in time.

"Perhaps they are. But I'm dangerous too. These are far from the worst clients I've had. In fact, compared to most, they're kittens. Besides, if they try to double cross me, they'll learn why even the mighty Sokar fears me."

Claire knew that Gwinn meant it. While "the Rogue" didn't exist with her and Will, (Gwen's little brother), she was the considered the best thief in 6 sectors, possibly in all of Skyland. However, while most of the black market and more sinister characters all knew this, she wasn't the most wanted person ever. She was smart enough not to get caught. Also, while others in her line of work purposefully left wounds un-healed to give themselves the tough look, Gwinn didn't follow their example, choosing instead to make her reputation through her work instead of by facial marks from previous battles. Besides, she already scars that had been left by the Sphere's experiments on her that she would never be able to get rid of. She simply hid them behind her gloves, bangs, and attitude.

Even though Claire had missed several years of her granddaughter's life, she had still noticed her grandchild change considerably after starting this job. Her attitude toward _them_ had not changed, but she had watched Gwinn's self-loathing increase. She had to admit that the teenager was good at her job, but she didn't have to like it. However now, it had become a way of life for her. Claire felt guilty because she knew whom Gwinn was doing this for. William and Claire had lived on several different blocks, but currently their home was a deserted block that had probably been a small town. It had all sorts of abandoned buildings. They had chosen an abandoned firehouse to live in. The Bloc was perfect for them because it was extremely hard to find if you didn't already know where it was. The three of them had found it after running away from the carnage that was what remained of Gwen and Will's hometown. After discovering how good a thief she was while pilfering water and food for them, Gwinn left Claire and Will there whilst she was off looking for more "opportunities" and returned with her payment to add to their stock. She always asked for practical things as payment, such as water or parts for the old ship she flew, or something she could trade for things like that. The one she was thinking about interrupted Claire's train of thought.

"I'm going to bed. I have an early start tomorrow if I'm going to get that rock." The teenager said. And with that she walked into the abandoned building that was their home.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Lena tossed and turned that night. She wasn't really surprised. Since her epic fight with Oslo, she had been having nightmares pretty much every other night. However, while this dream started out similar to the others, it turned into something different.

_As always, there was Oslo, a giant in her nightmare. He had Dahlia and Cheung in those creepy chairs and was laughing manically. She ran to get to them, but a glass wall slid down in front of her. Now Cortez and Wyan were trapped in chairs next to Dahlia and Cheung. _

_**You can save them Lena… **__Oslo's voice rang though her head_

"_No!" She breathed, pounding her fis__ts against the glass. Finally, there was Mahad and her mother struggling against his giant grip. She tried to use her powers to no avail. They weren't even working_

"_NO!" she screamed. This only made him laugh more_

_**Surrender to me and I will let them go**_

"_No! Leave them alone! It's me you want! Let them go! Please!" She sobbed. _

_Suddenly there was someone else there. A strange old woman with dark skin, white hair and strange, blank eyes that began to glow the eyrie sejinn blue was also restrained along with the rebels. Then there was more…a little boy had joined the ranks of the chained people and someone was now down with Lena behind the wall. She had dark blond hair that had a red streak in it __and was wearing camouflage pants, brown boots, a purple t-shirt, black vest and purple gloves. She seemed confused at first, but when she saw Oslo, she threw something at him and yelled in fury. Oslo looked at this newcomer with…was that confusion? However, before she could figure anything out she was pulling out of the dream…_

"Lena! Lena darling wake up!" Mila cried as she shook her sleeping daughter. Lena was thrashing around and yelling. There were tears running down her face and she woke up breathless. She looked around at the concerned faces of her mother and brother.

"Oslo! He-" she started. Her mother cut her off by taking her into her arms. The young girl couldn't stop her frightened tears then

"Shh. It's all right. It was just a bad dream." Her mother murmured reassuringly. Mahad sat down on the bed beside them.

"This one must have been bad. You haven't woken up this scared since the first one!" He commented worriedly. By this time his sister seemed to have calmed down a little.

"This one was different. It was like there was someone else there with me and more people with you…and I saw this place…" the young girl sighed and leaned against her mother. She was exhausted. After barely having slept in two weeks, the effect of the nightmares was increasingly effective if they were being sent by Oslo. She somehow _knew_ he was behind this-he was always behind it! Still, now she had a feeling that she had to go with Wayan and Cortez to meet this person.

**888888888888888888888888888888888 **

Gwinn woke up the next morning from the strangest dream. Oslo had been in it. She had only met the megalomaniac once, well…_met_ was not the right word. He had not noticed her in the guise of a technician, or at least was not supposed to have. But she had seen enough then and knew his reputation-both from rumours and from the most reliable source she had ever known: her mother. Even though the thief had only had a brief encounter with the man, she already loathed him. Her mother had never said anything, but whenever she talked about Oslo and what he would do to his kind brother Darius, she had always gotten this look in her eye that had told her daughter more than words could have about how frightened he had made her. However, that was not the only reason for her intense dislike of the man. No. Oh no, there was more, a great deal more. First, while the experiments that Gwinn had been put through were not of his design, he had authorized them! Not only that, he supported them!

While she loathed admitting it, Gwen was terrified of him. If she was correct in her hypothesis, she knew what would happen to her if the dictator couldn't get a hold of his brother, but managed to get her when he was sick. After all, other than his extremely odd fascination with the anti-sejinn substance exelerium, that had been the only other reason she could think of for the experiments, as more than one had been preformed while she was there. Only recently had she found this out herself, and her best hope was that he didn't know she even existed, or if he knew that, he at least didn't know…

_Stop that! _She mentally ordered herself. Wallowing in fear and self-pity would do her no good! _**She**_ wasn't even sure who she was, why should _he_ have a clue?

After a quick good-bye to her family, she got ready to leave.

Inside her ship were three photos. One was of her mother, one of her mother, her and her deceased twin, and the third was one of Claire and William together in front of the Firehouse they lived in. After a brief moment of melancholy over her mom and sister, she took off and steered her ship out of the fog and rocks. If she had not flown through it a million times, she would have had a considerable amount of difficulty getting through it. They had been lucky the first time, every once in a while, the fog would dissipate long enough for someone to navigate around the junk field, however, that had only occurred once in all the time since they had arrived three years earlier, so she wasn't particularly worried about anyone finding it.

However, maybe she should be.

_No. _She told herself. _Who would look here anyway? _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lena had joined the party going to meet this mercenary, despite her mother and brother's protests and pleads. Mahad had insisted on going too if his sister was. Mila had also wanted to go, but the Vector (who was the closest thing Puerto Angel had to a doctor) had told her that she wasn't strong enough for combat if it came to that. And they all knew she would if her children were put in danger. As they got off the Saint Nazaire onto the bloc, they looked at their surroundings with curiosity. They were in what looked to have once been a town, but it had clearly been destroyed. As they past by one house that seemed to have suffered pretty badly Lena noticed something. Walking away from the others she saw what it was- a grave. Someone had also planted a sapling behind it so that when it grew, it would shelter the gravestone. When she reached the stone, she knelt by it. Now she could see there were actually two of them. There was something about these graves…it tingled in her sejinn senses. She wasn't sure what it was, but…she sensed something around it. Frowning slightly, the young girl knelt down and wiped the thin layer of dirt off. There wasn't much, it was almost as if someone had already done so…of course! Someone had! But who was here?

"_Estelle_." She read out loud, noting the birth and death dates. Turning to the other one she read,

"Genevieve, pure of heart and loyalist of friends." Just below the dates of birth and death (which were fairly close together) there was an awkward scratch, as if made by someone inexperienced in carving-"Taken far too young" Just then there was a small click and the young girl looked up to see a girl standing several meters away holding a laser-gun and it was pointed at her.

"Step. Away. From. There." She said in a dangerous voice.

"Wait a minute…I know you!" Lena exclaimed, "You…you were in my dream!" It was then that the others showed up

"Lena!" Mahad cried when he saw the Rogue pointing the weapon at his sister. She stood up a little straighter and tensed a little, a silent treat that she was not afraid to shoot. The rebels all halted in their tracks. However, the Rogue returned her attention to the young sejinn.

"What did you say?" She asked

"You were in my dream last night." Lena told her as she slowly rose to her feet.

"No kidding." The older girl breathed, then shook her head slightly and looked at Cortez and the others.

"Well, well. 1-2-3-4, 5" she motioned to Lena at the last number "5 of you and one of me. This encourages trust." However, despite her words, she returned the weapon to its sheath with a twirl just like the Cowboys in old western movies and planted her hands on her hips. A raised eyebrow was all the inquiry needed for the rebels.

"Look, we never agreed on the amount of people to come meet you. After all, you chose the meeting place." Mahad said only a little nervously.

"Fair enough. However, when you've brought over an entire raiding party, how am I supposed to know that you don't have more people hidden somewhere here?" she inquired dryly.

"My guess is that you've made sure we won't." Wyan commented.

"True." Was the reply. Then she seemed to get a little more serious. "Alright, I'll get straight to the point. The object you want is valuable, well guarded and dangerous to get. You know the cost of it, and I expect to be paid _in full_ at the end, no delays, no tricks, nothing. Also, I expect some of it in advance."

"How much?" Cortez asked cautiously.

"The first month's supply of water and 10 litres of fuel."

"Fair enough." The rebel leader agreed.

"We will meet at a location of _my_ choosing for the pay-off, are we agreed?"

"Yes."

"Wait!" Lena called out as the Rogue started to leave. She turned around to face the young sejinn. "Whose graves are these?"

"Lena!" Mahad exclaimed

"Sorry. I have to know though. There's something about this place, about this grave…who's was it?" For a moment, the thief said nothing and there was a tense silence, finally the older girl replied

"Just leave them alone."

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well that was unnerving. What do you think was going on with those graves?" Kale asked Wyan when they were back in the Saint Nazaire. Wyan frowned

"I don't know. I think the people buried there were important to her."

"I think they were probably people she loved, though I've never heard of either of them." Lena said, coming up behind them

"Whether was going on there, I still don't trust her." Cortez grumbled

"Well, we don't really have a choice now."

**_3 days later_**

Gwen into a patroller and flew out, fending off several more before heading to a nice little hide-out. The ship was totalled, but hey! It wasn't hers. Translation: Not her problem. She wished she could stick around just to see the looks on those fool's faces when they found a cheap imitation in place of their precious rock! She couldn't believe she had just pulled off the caper pf the decade! For this particular achievement she had left a subtle calling card etched into the base of the fake rock.

She smiled to herself and tossed the jewel in the air and caught in a cloth bag. Her smile faded quickly. Now, to finish this up.

"Cortez, we just received a transmission from The Rogue!" Wyan said, pausing as he read the rest of the transmission. "She's got the jewel! She wants to meet us on and abandoned bloc she just sent the coordinates to us for, but she just wants Mahad and Cheung to go, but she won't care if I go."

"Mahad and Cheung? Why?" Cortez asked.

"Dunno. It just says-Mahad and Cheung are to come, Wyan if too if he pleases, no one else. You know the consequences should this condition not be met."

"What 'consequences?'" Mahad scoffed.

"You'd be surprised. If the rumours about her are true, she can be very…creative with those who double-cross her." Wyan said. When the others looked at him curiously he shrugged

"You'd be surprised the gossip you hear on blocs like Diablo's and Tortuga." He told them; referring to the bloc they'd found the girl on as well as another famously shady bloc.

**_88888888888888888_**

A half-hour later Mahad, Wyan and Cheung were standing in a deserted Factory on a bloc that was stuck behind several small blocks and minor magnetic field, it wasn't large, but it was bad enough to make flight difficult and communication impossible.

"Hello?" Cheung called out. There was a faint echo. "We're here." There was a faint thud behind them and they turned to see the Rogue.

"Good. I have what you wanted. Now, payment." She said, holding a small cloth bag in one hand and holding out the other in a demanding gesture. Wayan and Mahad then put down the large boxes of parts that were part of the price they had agreed on. The Water was outside, as was the fuel.

"Open them." She ordered, taking out her laser-weapon.

"Man she's bossy!" Mahad hissed at Wayan. The other rebel merely shrugged.

"That's her line of work, I guess." They then backed away as the girl started looking through the parts. She tossed the cloth bag to the older rebel. Suddenly she looked up and jerked her head in Mahad's direction,

"You, Mahad. You will need to install this chip there," she pointed at a console in the wall "In order to be able to take off. This base has an automatic lock-down mechanism. Don't know the details of how it works, but this chip over-rides it." She said, holding a clear blue plastic rectangle out while still looking through the parts she had been given. Just as the teenager was about to take the slide from her she snatched it out of his reach and in one swift motion had taken out a large hook-shaped blade and had it at Mahad's neck.

"Nice try. You can't fool me. I specifically asked for a memory chip and it isn't here. Look what I found instead." She held up a small metal, beeping circle. Tossing it to Wayan she picked up her pistol again and pointed it at Cheung. The Rebel's eyes widened at seeing his friends in danger, but then looked down at the small gadget.

"A tracer?" He muttered "What the-we didn't put this in!"

"Of course you didn't." she said in a dry tone. "But I'll tell you what. You go take that back to your ship and bring back the _correct_ chip and I'll let these two go. You have 45 minutes. **GO**!" she snapped. Seeing no choice, Wayan looked from Cheung, to The Rogue and Mahad, then turned and started running.

"Just make it easier for all of us and stop twitching Mahad." she said to the other teenager as she began to struggle against her surprisingly strong grip. Looking over at Cheung and tossing him the card she had previously given to Mahad. "You! your friend will need this to take off, put it through the slot." She said. Both did as they were told. After the little boy moved back into the centre of the room the thief removed the hook-shaped blade away from the other teenager's neck and pushed him toward his young friend and returned the weapon to its hiding place

"Just how many weapons do you have?" Cheung exclaimed as she took out another weapon from the inside of her vest and returned her gun to her belt.

"A lot. Now to get rid of this…" the thief said absentmindedly, pulling out a memory chip from within her glove. The two rebels gaped

"You-you lied!" Cheung cried. The girl rolled her eyes

"Thief, mercenary, general dishonest work- is _ANY_ of this ringing a bell?" She asked mockingly by way of explanation, raising the weapon she currently held threateningly.

"W-wait! " Mahad yelled, looking around nervously. "You don't want to do this! Think about what you're doing! Hold on, what _are_ you doing?" The thief holding the two kids captive was putting something in her ears

"Kidnapping you." She replied offhandedly.

"Huh? Why?" Cheung asked.

"Let's just say, everybody has a price, and someone's paying mine." This made Mahad angry.

"You low-life, no good, horrible-" he was cut off when the Rogue pulled the trigger. However, instead of laser-shots, bullets or any other kind of missile, the gun sent out waves of sound that instantly began paralysing the two boys. It knocked Cheung out almost immediately, however, Mahad managed to stay awake a little longer than she had clearly expected as he heard her murmur mostly to herself, though he couldn't quite make out what she was saying it sounded like

"Sorry boys…nothing personal…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: I originally wrote this planning a sequel that told more of my OC's story, but then before I posted it on ficwad I realized I probably wouldn't get around to it. So, that's why this first scene in the chapter might seem a little thrown together**.

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Oh well. **

Whilst this was all going on at the Saint Nazaire, back at Puerto Angel the Vector and Lena were researching. Cheung was really a lot better at this, but he was busy.

"You said their names were…" the Vector trailed off

"Genevieve and Estelle." Lena filled in.

"Alright then. Let's see what we've got. Ah, here we go." Just then the old man brought up a bunch of records on his computer.

"Estelle…it appears she was a guardian once, but left only a short time after your mother." Lena raised her eyebrows at this, but let the Vector continue as he brought up records they had salvaged from a damaged computer on the deserted block with the tombstones. Lena sat down and read the files with the old man.

It seemed that Estelle managed to find her home block and hide out there, eventually settling down. She'd had twins a few months after returning home. Names of… Genevieve and…Gwinn, both girls' were sejinns. When they were still young, the twins' mother married their stepfather, Michael. By all accounts they looked to have been close.

"If Michael was their Stepfather then who was their father?" Lena asked aloud. The Vector shrugged.

"It doesn't say." They continued analyzing the data. Genevieve had died young, the records said of an illness but they didn't specify.

"If the rogue is this Gwinn, she hasn't had an easy life." The Vector commented as they continued. A few years later The Sphere took Gwen and Michael away, neither of them ever seen again.

"It looks like we've hit a dead end." The old man sighed. "It says here that Gwen was reported dead in an accident at the lab she was taken to. Estelle died 4 years after her child and husband were taken in a raid and her young son disappeared along with her mother. Oh well. It was a good thought."

However Dahlia who had been listening a little way off wasn't so convinced. Records could be altered, and explosions could be avoided.

**888 **

Mahad came to with a groan. Sitting up slowly he groaned and went to rub his head only to find his hands tied.

"I remember that thing. That was the Sonic-thingy…"

"Ugnnn…Sonic paralyser." Cheung moaned

"Very good. I'm impressed." Said that familiar voice. They were in the back of the cockpit of a small ship. There were seats, but they were on the floor, they'd probably fallen there or been laid there on purpose.

"Look," The Rogue started "I'm sorry it had to be this way-"

"No you're not. You had this planned from the beginning didn't you?"

"Not quite from the beginning-but anyway this is how it is. Live with it. Now, there's something you ought to know-"

"The reason for this by any chance?" Mahad growled

"No. When you hear the words 'obsessive Guardian' duck and run. It might just save your lives." The girl's two captives frowned at each other in confusion and waited for her to elaborate. However, she didn't say anything more, just flipped the ship onto some kind of auto-pilot and began admiring Cheung's laptop (How she'd gotten a hold of that they'd never know) and the two young rebels began looking for a way to escape. While they were doing so Mahad couldn't help but notice the three old photographs in the window. Squinting, he tried to make them out. One was of quite an attractive woman in her late 20's-early 30's. There she was again with a little girl on either side of her. In the third was obviously the Rogue, but who was the little boy and old woman with her? That's when Mahad and Cheung both had the same idea. Perhaps they could trick her, or talk her out of this at least. By now the thief had found the Vector's map and seemed to be fairly impressed by it.

Suddenly Cheung asked

"Why us? And what are they paying you?"

"Isn't it obvious why they want you? Cheung, you're a Child _GENIUS_ who can do almost anything with a computer and also the Rebel leader's adoptive son. Mahad, you are-"

"Lena's brother and Mila's son. I know okay?" he snapped. Frankly he was tired of just being someone's brother or friend or son.

"-And the best pilot in Skyland not to mention a major pain in the Sphere's backside."

"Really?" The teenage boy asked brightly. Oddly enough, the fact that this might even put him in more danger didn't seem to faze him. The girl turned around to face him

"Really. The Guardians only care about your sister and your mother. The Sphere Council however…they want you out of the picture because you're an annoying pain in their ass."

"I thought the guardians ruled the Sphere." The Pilot commented

"Well in a way they do, their the Sphere's weaponry. However, officially the Council rules it. They occasionally decide to remind Oslo and his minions of their place by shooting someone with x-elerium or funding a new run of xelerium experiments." She practically growled out the last statement, clenching one of her gloved hands on the steer-stick. Mahad hadn't noticed the metal wrist-band that only just peeked out from under her glove.

"So Oslo doesn't run the Sphere?" Mahad exclaimed

"Actually, I can imagine they're pretty upset with him at the moment."

"Why?" Was Cheung's question.

"Well, all the activities he was doing with Mahad and Lena were all under the table. He didn't inform the Council."

"Okay, _how_ do **YOU** know all this???" The two boys asked simultaneously.

"Spy for hire? _Remember_?! For one thing I've had dealings with them before. Also, do you two really think objects are the only things you can steal, or want for that matter? Secrets are some of the most valuable items on the market. It's useful to have systems figured out." She said cryptically.

"One more question, if you had ear-plugs in, how did you talk to us before you fired the weapon, and if not, how did you manage to not get knocked out by that thing you shot us with?" Cheung inquired

"Too far." Was the prompt reply

However, before they could say anything more, a little beeping ball appeared in the back and a partition went up blocking the pilot's seat. As the thing stopped beeping it broke apart with a horrible sound that made their ears ring…


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue Chapter7

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, it's **not** mine.

Remember, reviews are always welcome, tell me how you think this story can improve, whether it be through suggestions on the plot or the OC's.

** 888888888**

Wyan returned to the Saint Nazaire the second time after he had returned to rescue Cheung and Mahad only to find that they and the Rogue were gone along with the water, fuel and parts. Cortez was furious (and worried sick), and he wasn't the only one. Lena and Mila were both livid (and worried). The rest of the rebels weren't much happier.

However Wyan found something.

"Sir, there's a trail from her ship."

"A trail?"

"Yes. I think she's leaking fuel, not enough to affect her flight, but enough for us to trace her. It's the new compound that we found a few weeks ago."

"Follow it!" Cortez ordered.

"Sir, is that wise? We could be falling into a trap." Wyan warned.

"I know, but it's the only option we have."

**888 **

Meanwhile Mahad and Cheung woke up groggily. Again.

"Did she use that thing on us _again_?" Mahad moaned

"Yes." Their captor replied "You were getting annoying and I needed you two to be quiet. Oh and by the way, I'm not stupid enough to blab any of _my_ secrets to _you_. Now," she paused and opened up the cockpit, holding one of her weapons pointed at them "Time to move."

The two boys climbed out awkwardly, falling flat on their faces when she refused to untie their hands with a laugh. However, she helped them up by yanking them to their feet with her free hand and then shoving them forward. As the rebels trudged miserably in front they took in their surroundings. It was sunset now, or was it sunrise? It looked like they were in a grotto or something! The buildings were close together, leaving the long street rather narrow, only allowing perhaps three people to stand side by side if necessary and there were plenty of alleyways. However, they didn't duck behind any of them, just kept walking down the main road. When they reached what looked like the centre of the block they entered a building. It was another empty, abandoned warehouse. The place was pretty run-down. The Doors were both gone, the windows were all broken, all the furniture looked to be absent as well, however, on the other side there stood a few people in a doorway: An adult in Sphere uniform and two civilians.

The little boy looked to be about 7 or 8 and had dark hair and hazel eyes, he also looked a little like the Rogue in his face somehow. The old woman looked a little more worn out by this ordeal then the child of course. Her grey-and-white hair contrasted with her dark skin and had hazel eyes that looked just like the kid's. The teenage girl positioned herself with care, though neither of the boys could see anything strategic about standing in front of a wall!

The Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Well, well, well. Look whose back. I thought you'd been fired Zoras-Out of a cannon if I remember correctly. Next time I'll be sure to check warranties before I purchase anything."

"And I thought you were dead. But apparently pests don't get exterminated that easily." The thief feigned hurt feelings mockingly

"Aw, I'm crushed. _Really_. Now why don't you tell your friends to come out of their hiding places? I know they're there. If they come a step closer I'll fire my weapon at that casket of alcohol over there." At the guardian's expression the thief laughed.

"Still underestimating the hired help I see. You of all people should know how fatal _that_ could be. I know that this place is a Sphere controlled block for stashing the Leaders' secret things, like their champagne and other alcohols, all of which are combustible." The young man looked very much put out. The little boy began to giggle and he slapped him. Mahad and Cheung noticed the Rogue stiffen and her eyes hardened into a very lethal expression. It was then that the two boys realized that the two civilians weren't carrying the payment like they had first thought, they _were_ the payment! This was a hostage situation! That made them feel a little better but not much

"Let's get on with this." Zoras growled

"Fine by me." The Teenage girl shot back, giving Cheung and Mahad a shove to get them moving. Zoras did the same to his captives and the four of them started walking

"No!" The elderly woman spoke up suddenly "No dear, don't do this! Those two are needed by the rebellion! Don't forfeit them for an old woman like me. We both know they won't hurt William." The Rogue clenched her teeth and her grandmother could see the hurt there.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way."

However, just as they all reached the centre, the Rogue spoke, causing them all to stop and look at her with confusion and, in most cases, suspicion.

"You know, on second thought I can't help but wonder what you want with these two anyway." She said, shifting her weight casually. With her free hand she took out a small knife and started playing with it, allowing the light to catch and flicker on it even though she never took those cold, grey eyes off her quarry. It was very distracting to have the glints bounce back and forth off of that thing. No one seemed to notice the two people that had been Zoras's captives inch toward The Rogue.

"After all, whose word do you have to go on? You know all that's going to happen is another '_Obsessive Guardian' _will take them off your hands." Her hard gaze flickered to the two rebels for a brief moment and then they remembered

_When you hear the words 'Obsessive Guardian' duck and run. It might just save your lives… _Therefore when they saw a blur of quick movement they ducked, barely missing the shot the mercenary had fired at the Sphere agent. He caught it, his hands glowing slightly. He laughed manically as he built up the charge

"Ha! I expected more of you! Firing an energy weapon at a Guardian! Well, you are about to pay the price for stupidity in your world!" Zoras said. The Rogue stood calmly, a hard, calculating look in her eyes. The sejinn across the room fired his charge with another laugh and Mahad and Cheung found themselves being pushed out of the way by an invisible force…it was the old lady! There was an explosion behind them, but when the dust cleared enough they saw the female mercenary leaning against a large pile of crates casually, a smug expression on her face.

"No Zorrie, I won't be paying the price for stupidity today," She said using the knife to punch a small hole in one of the crates. A pink powdery substance spilled out into her palm. She took a few steps toward the Guardian. "You will." With that she blew out lightly on the powder in her hand and it spread through the room like smoke

"Hold your breath." A voice hissed in Mahad's ear...or was it in his head? It sounded old and wise. He did as it said, and was glad he did. Zoras collapsed and a few people fell out of their hiding places, literally. After a moment the dust dispersed and the Rogue walked over to them, clapping her hands together in a finishing gesture.

"Shall we?" she motioned to the door. The little boy began clapping his hands together and rushed to the teenager in a hug.

"I knew you'd come! I knew it!" The little boy mumbled into her shirt

"Of course I came Will. Now, we have to get out of here. That stuff won't last long." Needing no further warning, everyone rushed for the exit, even if Mahad and Cheung were a little confused. Just before she left, the Thief turned and called back smugly

"Oh by the way Zoras thanks for breaking that panel. Now we'll be able to leave without being bothered by the automatic defence system. Until we meet again."

"Can he hear her?" Mahad wondered out loud.

"Of course he can, he's only paralysed, not unconscious, but the effect only lasts a minute or two so lets get going." The Rogue said. Suddenly the block shook violently and an alarm started blaring. The mercenary frowned, whipped out a piece of paper, then looked back at the busted console and swore.

'Run!" she barked at them.

As they ran Mahad asked, "What's going on?" The girl in front him yelled back a bit defensively

'Everyone's allowed to make mistakes! I should have been further along the wall! We shorted out the fail/safe instead of the docking mechanism! That was so STUPID!" she berated herself.

'What does that mean?" Mahad asked

"It means the place is gonna blow!" Cheung told him. At that thy all ran that much faster.


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Skyland.**

Epilogue

They made it back to the Rogue's ship in record time and all scrambled to get in and get off the base.

"Wait! What about the security thing or whatever it was?" Mahad reminded her.

"We got lucky this time. The self destruct seems to over-ride the security-or fry it. Either way…oh look. There's Zoras and his minions running away too. I told you that stuff didn't last too long."

And indeed there were a couple of patrollers taking off as well, though they didn't pursue them and went in the opposite direction. No one complained.

The trip back was a little more crowded with everyone inside. Mahad had offered to drive, but had been told 'no' in no uncertain terms!

"You wouldn't let anyone else pilot your ship would you?" The Rogue snapped.

"How did you know where to stand and stuff?" Cheung asked. The little boy spoke up then.

"She always gets to a rendez-vous early so she can scout it out right?" he said excitedly

"Will!" the Rogue snapped, but she didn't seem that angry. "He's right though, at least

when I'm dealing with a guardian. Ah." She said lightly. "There are your friends. It took them long enough." Then as if on queue Cortez's face appeared on the communication screen.

"Now listen you little-"

"Careful Cortez. There are children present. Aren't there Cheung?" The Thief said coolly. Catching the hint, Cheung stepped in.

"Cortez, its okay, Mahad and I are fine." The rebel Capitan sighed, although whether it was from relief or resignation at what he thought was a dire situation, they couldn't really tell.

"Alright Rogue. You've got us. What do you want in exchange for their safe return?" The teenage girl smiled a little coyly to herself in a thoughtful expression. A poke from her grandmother brought an end to any thoughts along that road, not that she really would have made them do anything at this point. They _had_ after all been the honest ones at the little trade off. True, she had actually given them the _real_ gem, but if she was being honest with herself even that had been more of an act of security than anything else. That stupid rock would be way more trouble than it was worth for her. Now it was her turn to do the right thing.

"Pick them up on the coordinates I'm sending you." Was all she said before she cut off the transmission.

888888888888888888888888888

The Saint Nazaire landed on the coordinates specified by the thief to find themselves in a junkyard.

"I should have known it would be a trap!" Cortez growled.

"What choice do we have?" Lena asked "She's got Mahad and Cheung!"

"Uh…I'm not so sure about that." Wyan said, pointing to the window. There were the two boys standing on top of a floating piece of debris waving their arms in the air.

Once they were on board Lena ran to Mahad and gave him such a fierce hug it through him off balance, Mila wasn't far behind though she gave her son a much gentler embrace. Cheung did the same as Lena to Dahlia and then Cortez, and while the latter was a little stiff and awkward in receiving it, he was clearly relieved and glad that the little boy was safe and unharmed.

"Are ye alright?" Cortez asked his adoptive son.

"What happened?" Lena asked her brother. The two boys looked at each other.

"It's a long story…" Mahad started "Let me, uh, us tell you all about it." So they began telling them what happened right from after Wyan had left up until their little drop off.

"…And then she just ditched us where you found us and told us to give you this." Cheung finished handing Cortez a note from the Rogue.

_Price was paid in full, including interest. Therefore you'll also find the blue prints for Prototype TX10 enclosed with this; I believe you called it the Hyperion. _

_P.S. For the record, they were stashed in a garage on a block that looks like it used to be New York. Your assistance was appreciated. _

Cortez read it out loud as the blue prints dropped to the floor.

"Why do I get the feeling we haven't seen the last of her?" Dahlia commented gravely.

"Assistance? What did we do? Other than get captured of course." Mahad said.

"I feel like we've just played some sort of twisted game or something." Wyan said

"Aye, But only she seems to know all the rules. We need to be wary of her."

"Wait a minute, there's more" they looked down at the rest of the note

_P.P.S: Thanks for the map._

**A.N: Just thought I'd quickly clarify, the map she is referring to is a copy of the Vector's map of Skyland**.


End file.
